<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>口腔溃疡 by mikan_comeonsaysth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23246980">口腔溃疡</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikan_comeonsaysth/pseuds/mikan_comeonsaysth'>mikan_comeonsaysth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Brother/Brother Incest, Brothers to Lovers, Comfort Sex, Comfort/Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, S9, Top!Sam, bottom!Dean, the boys love kissing each other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:36:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23246980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikan_comeonsaysth/pseuds/mikan_comeonsaysth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>一个温彻斯特兄弟很爱与彼此接吻的平行宇宙<br/>有甜有苦，但干了个爽<br/>萨姆×迪恩</p><p>时间点大概在S9后期</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>口腔溃疡</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>萨姆·温彻斯特总的来说算个坚强又可塑的男人。遇到困难，他就想办法去解决；遭受打击，他也能很快适应，因为但凡他还活着生活就总要继续。他鲜少真正感到挫败和茫然，除非事关他哥哥迪恩。</p><p>如何应对迪恩·温彻斯特，这是门深奥的学科，并且似乎在玄学范畴之内。萨姆从生下来那天起就开始上这门课，可直到今天，他仍然自觉学得不够好。迪恩总在萨姆以为他们已经能相处得很融洽、能够充分互相理解互相成全之时给他当头棒喝。“棒子”有大有小，大到在萨姆一心求死之际找个天使来硬生生把他救活，小到连续几天拒绝与萨姆接吻。</p><p>萨姆因而受挫。</p><p>亲吻是他们在一团糟的生活之中尝试建立起的一个小习惯，是他们生命中渺小但珍重的一部分。因此当迪恩屡次拒绝接吻，萨姆几乎感到生活难以为继。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>温彻斯特兄弟之间的初次亲吻是在多年前处理一桩猎鬼案件时发生的。</p><p>那时他们在犹他州调查一系列溺水事件，萨姆被溺毙湖中的亡魂拖到了水面下，若不是迪恩及时救他上岸并为他做了人工呼吸，他准会送命。生死攸关的时候顾不得温柔，迪恩按裂了萨姆两根肋骨，在他胸前留了大片的淤青。萨姆恢复意识那一刻痛得呲牙咧嘴，却浑然不在乎——他只记住了他哥哥的嘴唇很软。</p><p>烧掉尸骨结了案子以后他们在旅馆房间里稍事休整，萨姆念念不忘那潮湿绵软的感触，于是试探着向他的哥哥讨要一个真正的吻。</p><p>迪恩没有拒绝。他以为他弟弟犯了公主病想扮睡美人被王子殿下给吻醒，或者是荤素不忌想尝尝男人的味道于是把身边最近的男人拿来开刀，结果都不是。那只是一个连半点火花都擦不出的吻，和他们兄弟间的猜拳、互相贬损或相视一笑似乎没有什么分别。</p><p>于是从那以后他们开始习惯与对方交换这样的吻，在清晨和傍晚的片刻宁静里浅尝辄止地轻吻，抑或是在一场恶战尘埃落定后立于血泊之中拥吻。他们都承认这不是普通亲兄弟会对彼此做的，但时间久了，再怪的怪癖也变得比呼吸还要自然。</p><p>可现在呢？迪恩竟然接二连三剥夺萨姆呼吸的权利。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“嘿！”萨姆把自己半个身子探进门里，拦住了正要关门的迪恩，“最起码也该告诉我为什么吧？”</p><p>“哪来那么多为什么？”迪恩连个解释也不想给，抬手便要把萨姆推搡出去，可推了几下之后他尴尬地发现推不动，他弟弟就像一块黏在鞋底的口香糖一样赖在这儿不走。</p><p>“少跟我耍无赖。”</p><p>“你是我哥哥——”</p><p>“我当然是你哥哥，所以呢？我不能把你关在门外头吗？还是你想亲我我就不能拒绝？”迪恩肆意挥舞着唇枪舌剑，可又突然像咬了舌头一样停下来，缓了好一会儿才重新开口说话，“……据我所知正常亲兄弟之间也不怎么亲嘴。”</p><p>萨姆听了这话以后越发焦躁，他一把将迪恩推到房间里头去，反手把门锁死，“你要批判这件事不合伦理，那也该是在十年前，而不是现在。”</p><p>迪恩撇了撇嘴，径自抓了本杂志往小沙发里一躺，努力尝试把自己房间里的庞然大物给当成空气忽略掉。</p><p>“庞然大物”哭笑不得地把那本肉欲横流的东西从迪恩手里抽走——迪恩这才意识到自己捧起了一本情色读物。他抬起眼来直视萨姆，有那么一点尴尬，但算不上懊恼，毕竟他这儿也没别的杂志了，任他拿起哪一本肯定都是情色读物。</p><p>萨姆看见他哥哥那双漂亮的绿眼睛里写满了牢骚，但总归还算清澈，亮晶晶的——看来黄色废料还没来得及侵占迪恩的脑子，他们还能谈话。</p><p>于是萨姆穷追不舍地要迪恩给个理由。</p><p>事实上，就连萨姆自己也惊异于自己这股子执着劲儿，要知道他们可不是什么靠早安吻晚安吻来标榜亲密的笨蛋情侣，只是他妈的兄弟。然而迪恩对亲密接触的抗拒让萨姆心慌，让他有种不妙的预感，像是迪恩正在尝试把他推远，要离他而去。</p><p>对于温彻斯特兄弟而言“离去”可以有很多种形式，萨姆唯一知道的就是，无论哪种都不怎么让人好受。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>面对萨姆追问，迪恩起初还拿些八竿子打不着的话来搪塞，后来开始变得支支吾吾的，连一句完整的话都说不出了，像是嘴里含着什么东西一样。</p><p>“……你还好吗，迪恩？”</p><p>“……”</p><p>迪恩显然并不怎么好，那双眼里的神情瞬息万变，萨姆先是从中读出了焦灼，后来甚至感受到了羞愤。</p><p> </p><p>“……疼。”</p><p>迪恩望向萨姆，眼睛湿漉漉的，双唇抿成一条线——他看上去好像真的很痛。</p><p> </p><p>萨姆愣住了。他还以为自己今天必须参与一场道德伦理辩论，或者干脆就问不出什么理由，他万万没有想到他哥哥会说接吻很疼。</p><p>接吻很疼吗？萨姆转了转眼珠儿。显然不啊，除了——</p><p>除了上次他们唇齿相接之时，萨姆一口咬破了迪恩的舌头。那时迪恩吃痛，啐了口血沫之后痛骂萨姆是条疯狗。可他们俩谁才是疯狗呢？谁让迪恩拿起了第一刃就发疯不肯放下呢？萨姆也有情绪要发泄，而人的口腔自愈能力又很强，咬嘴巴比拳打脚踢其他部位都要显得更妥当些，他权衡利弊后才去那么做的。</p><p>况且那已经是几天前的事情，按理说伤口早该不疼了。</p><p>“……不会吧，迪恩？”</p><p>——早该不疼了。除非那伤已经在口腔里烂掉，成了别的东西。</p><p>萨姆掐起迪恩的下巴，执拗地把手指挤进那双漂亮却干裂得厉害的唇瓣里，硬生生撬开了那张嘴。迪恩的舌头在躲闪，但它触及口腔壁的时候惹得其主人倒抽一口凉气，而萨姆看清了“那东西”：</p><p>艳红的一圈凸起，中间是花白的凹坑，由于舌头乱动而被牵拉到的溃烂面此刻正渗出丝丝鲜血来，星星点点的红斑很快连成了一片。</p><p>那是一块溃疡，在迪恩·温彻斯特的舌头侧面，那么大。萨姆咬出的伤口还依稀可见痕迹，溃疡就是在那上面长起来的，像一片浸了血的恶土之上开出了花。</p><p>难怪迪恩闪烁其词不肯说呢，口腔溃疡，听上去一点都不酷，不像是叱咤风云的猎人迪恩·温彻斯特会得的毛病。</p><p>“我可能是感染了你知道吧？咱们最近可猎杀了不少东西呢，吸血鬼啊、狼人啊还有阿比顿这个死到临头的婊子派来的恶魔走狗啊……搞不好是他们的脏血淌进了我嘴里，再加上你这条疯狗咬了我，我就——”</p><p>“还有可能是因为你缺乏维生素，迪恩。”</p><p>“滚你的。”迪恩把白眼儿翻得老高。</p><p> </p><p>“好吧对不起，我不该咬你。可……”萨姆踌躇着，把到了嘴边儿的后半句话给生吞了回去。</p><p>可你是迪恩·温彻斯特，你重伤过，死去过，悲痛欲绝过，在天地各界闯了几个来回仍然斗争不息。多少次受了伤你都一声不吭地忍着，为什么现在口腔里烂了一小块却像是要哭了？</p><p>萨姆不相信他哥哥这般顶天立地的男人会屈服于嘴里一块烂肉。</p><p> </p><p>“我恨透这个感觉了，萨米，我吃不下饭，睡不好觉。”</p><p>“或许你该用点药兄弟，据我所知这个东西很好治。”</p><p>“我疼得想吐，我恶心。”迪恩眉头紧锁，面色发白，“我这人真不怎么怕疼，再重的外伤我也扛得住，可这种身体里面溃烂的疼？不行。每天早上睁开眼，我都觉得自己整个人会从内部开始烂掉，烂成一团泥。”</p><p>“这只是个……普通口腔溃疡，哥哥。”</p><p>萨姆多希望迪恩只是在嫌弃这一小块口疮，可他视线落在他哥哥手臂内侧那块狰狞的血色印痕之上，就知道迪恩在说的其实已经变成了另一件事。迪恩正用手紧紧抓着那血印，用力过度以至于指节泛白、浑身颤抖。萨姆确信迪恩哪怕是多年前初次举枪将银弹送进怪物胸腔里，都没有像现在这样紧张。</p><p>“听我说，迪恩，这时候你更不该把我推远。你该让我陪着你，我是你弟弟，我不会让你烂掉的。杀了阿比顿，除掉克劳力，然后我们就想办法治好你，好吗？”</p><p>迪恩眨眨眼睛，两片睫毛扇起的微风扑在萨姆脸上——萨姆已经凑得很近了。</p><p>“……好。”</p><p>“那么现在我们知道了，你怕的不是疼而是疼痛带来的无端联想。那我能吻你了吗？”</p><p>“他妈的。等我将来死了之后见到老爸，绝对要问问他究竟是怎么回事，怎么养出你这么个接吻狂来。”</p><p>“但把我养大的人是你。”</p><p>“……操你的！”迪恩笑骂着，扯着萨姆的衣领把他拉得更近，然后仰脸吻了上去。</p><p>动作稍猛了点，挤到了舌头，迪恩疼得直哆嗦却也没有停下来。萨姆于是伸手捧住他的脸颊，将这个吻不断加深下去。</p><p>时不时有含混的呜咽声从他们相咬合的唇瓣之间漏出来，那只是因为迪恩被碰到伤处，仅仅象征某种纯粹的疼痛，本不该有任何歧义，可听在别有用心之人耳中就成了另一种声音——隐秘，充满暗示，活色生香。多年来坚持的底线仿佛就在历经这些天的彷徨和追逐之后被打破了，萨姆越了界，然后他喜出望外地发现，自己竟不是唯一想要这样做的人，迪恩给予他的回应热情得过火。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他们纠缠着从小沙发上起身，然后双双倒向床上，砸在床垫里扑通一声响，随后床架也跟着发出了不堪重负的吱呀声。他们哭笑不得地停下来对视一眼，等了十几秒钟——实际很短，但在紧要关头却显得有十几年那样漫长——确认这张床暂时还不会塌掉，然后就急切地让事情继续发生。粗重的喘息和失了速的心跳无不宣告他们已经激动得难以自持，耳鬓厮磨间萨姆将手向下伸去，挤进两人紧贴的下身之间。</p><p>“……我们都有点迫不及待了，不是吗？”萨姆轻轻揉按着那里隆起的部分，隔着布料勾勒他哥哥的轮廓，“可以做吗？我是说——”</p><p>迪恩挑起了眉毛，“别说了，干他妈的。”他像匹豹子那样灵活又迅捷地翻身把萨姆按在底下，岔开双腿骑在萨姆胯间，伸手去解那腰带和裤扣，然后将拉链一拽到底。</p><p>萨姆向来知道他哥哥在性事上是个掠夺者，却没想到迪恩会这么急，简直像是……在逃命一样，一路逃进了自己怀里。</p><p>他们本该停下来谈谈：萨姆希望他们做爱，而非迪恩在自己身上自暴自弃地宣泄什么，可他的欲念随着下身那肿胀的物件一起被迪恩释放了出来，他再顾不得那么多了。</p><p>他不甘落于被动，也去撕扯迪恩的衣服，用手去触碰他哥哥暴露在空气下的皮肤。如果他能，他就会去摸摸迪恩的灵魂，但他能做的也就只是将迪恩勃发的阴茎握在手里套弄，听那团灵魂因自己而发狂地尖叫。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>没有专门的润滑剂，毕竟他们平时谁也不好这一口儿，不过地堡里能充当润滑的东西可太多了——只要他们肯去找。但他们并不肯找，箭在弦上不得不发的时候谁会乐意下床去翻厨房和仓库呢？</p><p>迪恩就只从床边随手抓了一瓶东西来替代。</p><p>“圣油？你认真的？”</p><p>“少他妈的废话。”</p><p>萨姆瞠目结舌地看着他哥哥把瓶塞咬下来吐到床下去，将瓶中油液倒出来淋在他高高翘起的柱身上，浇花似的。</p><p>阴茎上淋满圣油，然后去操自己亲哥哥的屁股，这事哪怕对一个温彻斯特来说也够传奇的了。萨姆还在震撼之中缓不过神来，迪恩却已经继续行动起来了。他撸了撸萨姆浸饱了油的家伙，对这天堂产品的润滑效果表示了相当程度的满意，然后挺着腰反手将瓶中余下的油一股脑儿倒进自己臀缝儿里，抹匀之后伸手扶着萨姆的阴茎，猛地坐了下去。</p><p>要不是有迪恩在身上压着，萨姆怕是会从床上直接弹起来——半是快乐，半是惊吓。</p><p>迪恩身子里像是燃着一团火，温暖地裹住萨姆，让他颤抖，让他疯狂。若不是他心里清楚天堂是个什么德性，他准会说，迪恩的身体就是天堂。可迪恩来得太猛太急了，简直吓坏了萨姆——哪有人会像这样自杀式做爱的？</p><p>“疼吗？”怎么可能不呢？想到迪恩先前所说的“讨厌源自身体内部的疼痛”，萨姆心疼得无可复加。</p><p>“我觉得好多了——”迪恩浑身冒着冷汗，额角暴起青筋，不停深呼吸以缓解疼痛，语调却轻快极了，像是摊上了普天下最快乐的事，“我能感受到你在我里面，萨米，而不是什么别的乱七八糟的东西。”</p><p>“我就在这儿，一直都在。所以我们慢慢来好吗？”</p><p>“……”迪恩粗喘着与萨姆对视，脆弱神情从他眼中一闪而过，很快消失不见了，“好吧。”</p><p>萨姆总算松了口气，并顺势收回了主动权。他抽身而出，换上手指轻轻揉弄和扩张那个洞口，做得耐心细致，直至迪恩那双清澈美丽的眸子被爱欲沾染，再无痛苦。</p><p>他又一次把迪恩压在下面，挤进其双腿间，将自己的分身顶入那处温暖的巢穴，在他哥哥尾调上扬着的呻吟声里直插到最深处去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>一开始萨姆仍怕把迪恩弄疼了，只轻轻地抽动着，但很快就因此招致一顿臭骂。</p><p>迪恩从“你早上没吃饭吗”开始骂起，到骂出“性功能不齐全”时终于成功惹怒了萨姆，换来了他想要的——一场狂风骤雨般激烈的性爱。</p><p>要知道萨姆可是个六尺三寸高的壮小伙子，鸡巴硬起来也粗长得出奇，而迪恩自己也不是什么一碰就碎的玻璃容器，他们要做，就当像这样酣畅淋漓地做——迪恩胡乱想着，张开双腿夹着萨姆腰侧，手臂也攀在萨姆健硕的背上。他仗着偌大地堡里没有旁人放声吟叫着，淫言浪语层出不穷，只有不小心碰了舌头时才会停下来。</p><p>萨姆边奋力挺动着下身，不断朝向那个让他哥哥震颤和尖叫的角度顶弄，边吻住了迪恩双唇，将其所有呻吟都堵在口腔里面。</p><p>迪恩被憋得直瞪眼——他想叫出来，他急需叫出来。</p><p>他拼命捶打萨姆的背，可他弟弟反倒变本加厉含住了他的舌头。迪恩含糊地哼哼着，心中暗骂了几千几百句“变态控制狂”，可事实却是，他的变态控制狂弟弟填满了他，让他久违甚至是前所未有地感到爽快。</p><p>快感一点一滴累积起来，很快就满得溢过了那道水位警戒线，庞大的欲望在迪恩身体里肆虐，横冲直撞地寻找着宣泄的出口。迪恩眼角挂上了泪，下体也冒出更多液体来，打湿了他们下腹部那两片相连的丛林。</p><p>萨姆感到迪恩越发剧烈地颤抖着，包裹着自己的温暖甬道也越收越紧，明白是有什么事情要发生了，因而越发猛烈地挺动着下身，就像是马拉松的最后半英里冲刺，全然不遗余力。</p><p>在最后关头迪恩总算从深吻之中挣脱出来，他大口喘息，放声尖叫，阴茎颤动着将大片种子播撒在两人中间。而萨姆深埋在迪恩痉挛着的身体里，很快也缴了械——性高潮之中的迪恩·温彻斯特，没人能受得住这个，这太美了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>后来萨姆问迪恩“怎么样”，像个渴望自己年长的初夜情人给予认可的小男孩似的。迪恩笑了他一顿，然后说：“他妈的棒极了。”</p><p>他们当然也没有忘记借着高潮余韵再交换一个吻。萨姆含住了迪恩舌尖，轻轻吮吸着那一小块烂掉的伤口。又有血从溃面之中渗出来，萨姆尝到了腥味，但远没有他们才刚射了满身的白色浊液那么腥。</p><p>迪恩从喉咙深处发出含糊的呼噜声来，但一动也不动，他眼下餍足而慵懒，连疼都顾不得了。</p><p>萨姆又从那块烂肉里吸出了更多的血，好像这样做就能将迪恩体内的“脏血”全都拔除似的，可他明白这不过是个普通口腔溃疡。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他们当晚就那么睡在一起了。</p><p>事实上迪恩仍然坚持认为“我的房间”神圣不可侵犯，像萨姆这种随便一躺就占大半张床的大脚驼鹿是万万不可以住进来的。可萨姆却说，事已至此，他们根本没有再分开睡的必要。</p><p>迪恩拗不过他，只好遂了他的愿，殊不知萨姆其实另有心事悬而未决——性事发生之前他们本该进行的谈话，萨姆想要再找个机会好好谈一谈。</p><p>但不是今天。今天他们都累了，眼下最要紧的事就是抱在一起睡觉。</p><p>萨姆记得他们小时候常相拥而眠。当他还是个乳臭未干的孩子，却被迫开始研习这世上的凶鬼恶灵，他有段时间总做噩梦，是迪恩每次都把他紧紧搂在怀里，给他一夜好眠。迪恩的怀抱曾是他的天和地，现在轮到他来做迪恩的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>萨姆·温彻斯特难以想象，在终于如愿与痴想多年的哥哥做了爱，并且事后两人还缠成一团睡觉的情况下，自己不做春梦也就罢了，竟还会做噩梦。</p><p>他大口出着气，抬手抹去额上的冷汗，但很快又有细密的汗珠儿冒出来。</p><p>那梦属实不美妙——他梦见迪恩弃他而去。他追啊追，终于追到了近前，那酷似他哥哥的背影回过头来，双眸却与黑夜连成一片。</p><p> </p><p>那只是个梦，萨姆告诫自己。</p><p>迪恩·温彻斯特正于他身旁甜甜睡着。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>THE END<br/>
美咸<br/>
2020.3</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>是补剧补到心碎之后怒写的读后感。编剧杀我QAQ<br/>感谢原子派陪我聊了很多！<br/>也感谢您阅读❤️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>